Parables of the Bible: The Serpent
by Wilona Riva
Summary: The Lord has planted two trees in the garden.  Man feels his aloness, so God makes him a helpmate.  Chavah retells the story of the fall of man to her grandchildren.
1. Trees

Parables of the Bible: The Serpent

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: I think we all know who owns the Bible.

* * *

_Author's Note: This is the second in the series. I should have the rest transferred from my old account soon._

* * *

**Trees**

* * *

Black and gold slitted eyes watched in confusion as three men labored nearby planting a tree. The serpent was confused . Why was Almighty God planting a tree in the garden when He had already spoken everything into existence?

One of the men briefly looked his way. _"It's a test for the man," _the Great Uncle said.

The serpent was miffed. _First, I lose my home and am now relegated to a stinking muddy backwater planet inhabited by bipedal mud-apes. What is He up to?_

The serpent didn't have long to wait. Soon the three men returned with another sapling, which grew very rapidly once transferred.

Now the serpent began to squirm. _An unknown tree and the Tree of Life on earth? What the heck?_

"Satan, haven't you caused enough trouble for one day?" the Son said, looking up through the tree branches at the serpent.

The serpent hissed at Him. "I've just begun to fight!" he exclaimed indignantly.

The Great King leaned on His shovel and glared at the serpent. **"Leave!" **He thundered.

The serpent ran for his life. Three shakes of a cat's whiskers, he shifted back to angelic mode. "Thana, Belial, Joel!" he roared.

"Don't shout so loud, Boss-man!" a demon with scarred red skin and weeping wounds roared back.

"Joel, shush it!" Thana hissed. "Do you want what he did to Islek to be done to you?"

Before Joel could even respond, Belial pointed at the horizon. "Never mind! Run for it; here comes _that_ mudthingummy."

Satan's inner demonic horde made themselves scarce.

Here comes Adam. "Test time!" sang out the Son.

The Great Uncle groaned. "_I know I should have stopped at the elephants."_


	2. Adam

Parables of the Bible: The Serpent

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God is the owner; I'm just borrowing.

* * *

**Adam**

* * *

**Now the LORD God had planted a garden in the east, in Eden; and there He put the man He had formed. And the LORD God made all kinds of trees grow out of the ground-trees that were pleasing to the eye and good for food. In the middle of the garden were the tree of life and the tree of the knowledge of good and evil.**

I stared at my Father and the newly turned earth. Earlier, when I had first woken up, I had visited this place with Him. There had been no trees here before. Turning quizzical eyes at Him, I asked, "Gardening?"

**"It helps relieves stress," **He replied.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" I asked, noting that my Father's constant companions had drawn back, one of them looking at me very sadly. _Very peculiar._

**"Have you finished naming all the creatures I have made, My son?" **

"No, Sir. There are so many. And I am only one." I stopped. "Strange, how I have never noticed that before. It feels like a part of me is missing."

**"So you **_**have **_**noticed," **He stated simply.

My stomach rumbled just then. Flushing with embarrassment, I looked around for a fruit or a nut tree. Something to satiate my hunger. Spying the delicious ripe fruit hanging from one of the trees, I walked over and was about to pluck one, when I heard a sharp inhalation from behind me.

**The LORD God took the man and put him in the Garden of Eden to work it and take care of it. And the LORD God commanded the man, "You are free to eat from any tree in the garden; but you must not eat from the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, for when you eat of it you will surely die."**

That caused me to lose my appetite completely. "What is death?" I asked Him.

Looking at His Son, the Great King closed His eyes briefly and sighed deeply. **"It's time for you to cease to be alone." **

My Father looked at me strangely. Suddenly, I felt weak and dizzy. Just before the darkness claimed me, I saw a flash of wings in a nearby bush. _An angel with black wings?_ Then I knew no more.

Running from your Creator is virtually impossible as Joel found out.

"Joel!" the Son's voice rang out.

Definitely not one of the demon's smartest moves. In a thrice, he was cowering before his former Lord's feet. The Son was not happy.

"I am not going to repeat Myself. The man and his after him have been given ownership of the earth. Leave the garden."

Joel sneered in response. " I no longer owe my allegiance to you. Lord Lucifer will be very interested in what I have heard here today."

The Son shook His head. "Snakes sneak sneakily."

Joel blinked. "What?"

Folding His arms, the Son glared at the cowering defiant demon at His feet. "Only if you can say that three times fast."

Joel didn't even bother to answer. As fast he could fly, he took off into the air. He knew better than to try that.

The Great Uncle stared at the retreating form in the distance. _"What was that all about?" _He asked

The Son grinned. "Tongue twisters," He answered, "Get 'em every time."

**The LORD God said, "It is not good for the man to be alone. I will make a helper suitable for him.**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Scriptural Verses quoted: Genesis 2:8-9, 15-18**


	3. A Woman's Memories

Parables of the Bible: The Serpent

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not telling either. (points upwards) Should be hint enough, I think.

* * *

**A Woman's Memories**

* * *

"For this reason a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and they will be one flesh," I said to my grandson Enosh and his blushing new bride, my granddaughter and his cousin, Li'or.

"You did put a new thatch on the stone hut of yours, did you?" I asked him, a bit too pointedly.

"Yes, Grandma Chavah!" he answered back, biting off every word.

_Ok, so perhaps I had asked one too many times before. Sheesh! You can't fault a woman for trying._ Chavah shook that thought from her mind.

Li'or, my granddaughter was beautiful for her age. Barely eighty-five years old and newly wed at that. Her chestnut locks hung in short waves to her knees and her eyes sparkled like black diamonds. She had an interesting way of twisting my arm to tell stories of those first days in Eden.

Thanatos. Ugh! I didn't even want to think about her. And I'm no spring chicken at just under 400 years old. Ok, so make that literally 320 years old. You can't blame a girl for trying.

"Grandmother, tell us another story about Eden," little Dror asks, running up to me. He reminds me a little bit of Cain, when he was that age. Again, not something I want to think about.

"Puhleash, Gan-Gan!" Dror's little brother, Imnah, said a minute later, tugging on my doe-skin garment. An adorable child at the age of two, but like his brother, a pest, with a little bit of my Abel's charm. I, really, have got to stop thinking about those two. My first sons. Gone now.

Gathering them in my arms, I take them back in time to the day I was born.

"But for Adam no suitable helper was found. So the LORD God caused the man to fall into a deep sleep; and while he was sleeping, he took one of the man's ribs and closed up the place with flesh. Then the LORD God made a woman from the rib He had taken out of the man, and He brought her to the man," I begin...

Standing nearby, and quite unseen, three men observed the small community. "They're adjusting very well, I believe," the Son said, His dark eyes, sad and serious.

_"Perhaps," _the Great Uncle said, not daring to interrupt the story Chavah was spinning for her grandsons.

The Great King said nothing. In His heart, He grieved for His children. For His Son.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is sort of an interlude. And Chavah is the Hebrew name for Eve. I kind of like that name better.**

**Biblical Quotes:**

**Enosh, son of Seth (Genesis 5:6) - Events in this chapter take place five years before the birth of his son Kenan. (Genesis 5:9)**

**Eve (and Adam) had other sons and daughters - not named in the Bible (Genesis 5:4).**

**Eve quotes Genesis 2:21-22, 24.**


	4. Chavah

Parables of the Bible: The Serpent

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God wrote the Bible. I only own a copy of it.

* * *

**Chavah**

* * *

Chavah opened her eyes and winced at the sudden flood of light. _I am __**so**__ not a morning person._

"It's actually about mid-afternoon," a masculine voice replied. "And yes, I can read your thoughts. You are, after all, one of My creations."

Rolling over, the woman sat up and slowly opened her eyes. "Is the light always so bright?" she asked.

"Not always, unless you stare into its heart. Though, I wouldn't recommend you doing that," the voice replied. The blinding light adjusted itself to a more bearable level.

The woman now stood to her feet and fell down just as quickly. She stared around and was extremely puzzled when she couldn't find the speaker anywhere. "Who are You? And where did You go?"

"Why do you ask My name? (1) Come," a hand gently took hers, leading her, gently guiding her.

**Then the LORD God made a woman from the rib He had taken out of the man, and He brought her to the man. (2)**

(In a very far corner of the Garden)

Joel whimpered as his master berated him for being caught by the Son.

"YOU DO NOT CHALLENGE THE CREATOR!" Satan bellowed at the lower demon.

Thana inspected her nails. "Perhaps," she purred, "he found out something useful?"

Satan narrowed his eyes, grabbed a fistful of the demon's hair, and yanked his head up. "Well, Joel, what "useful" information did you find out?" He released the demon's hair and threw him backwards.

Joel winced in pain. "The LORD, sir. He placed two trees in the Garden. I think they are supposed to be some sort of test for the man. He also took a bone from the man's side and closed it up with flesh."

"Ouch!" Belial muttered. "The poor man."

Joel shook his head. "No, it didn't hurt him. He was knocked out. I didn't get to see what He was making."

Belial smirked. "More's the pity."

"But I did," a female's voice crooned.

"Lilly!" Thana cried, running to hug her sister. "I thought you stayed with the Host."

"Lucy's more fun than the stuffed-up Host," Lillith (3) answered, returning her sister's embrace.

Satan, bemused, just chuckled. "Lilly, darling, there's been a name change. I'm Satan, the Adversary, now."

Joel scowled. "So what did you hear that I missed, wench?" he said, through gritted teeth.

Thana glared at him. "If I may, milord?" she inquired of her master.

Satan nodded. "He's of no further use."

Thana rose to her full height. "My pleasure. Joel has had this coming." She walked over and touched his shoulder gently.

Nothing happened.

Joel snorted in derision. "What was that supposed to be?"

Thana smiled cruelly. "Wait for it."

The wind rose and slowly removed the dusty remains of the demon, formerly known as Joel.

Belial whistled through his teeth. "No wonder they call you 'Lady Death.'"

Satan nodded in agreement. "Thanatos, my dear, your sister is welcome to join us since Joel has "vacated" his position at High Council."

Lillith bowed to the Archdemon. "My pleasure, milord. The Most High has planted two trees in the garden indeed as a test for the man. The man may eat from the Tree of Life, but if he reaches out to taste of the second tree, my dear sister here will be his reward."

"Ouch," Belial repeated. "Poor man!"

Thana glared at him. "Do you mind?"

Lillith, ignoring the two, continued: "The bone He has fashioned even now breathes her first breath. A helpmate now exists for the man-a female of his kind."

"Ouch!" Belial reiterated, for the third time. "Poor man!"

"Belial!" three voices yelled at him in unison.

"Interesting," Satan murmured. "This female creature may prove useful."

(Back to the other side of Eden)

She stared at the man. "Uh, why is he like that?"

The voice remained strangely silent.

The wind stirred up a strong scent of jasmine and roses. A moment later, the man opened his eyes.

Chavah smiled. "Hello."

Adam looked at his Lord and prayed a quick prayer of thanks.

**The man said, "This is now bone of my bones and flesh of my flesh; she shall be called 'woman,' for she was taken out of man." (4)**

Chavah blushed to the roots of her hair. Apparently, part of the man clearly was pleased to see her as well.

Adam blushed as well. "Sorry," he muttered. "That's never happened before."

* * *

_Moses choked as the LORD glossed over that bit of the story. "Then what happened next?" he demanded. "The woman reflected back on the earlier days and told stories to her grandchildren and great-grandchildren. You made the woman and brought her to the man. But what about the demons? What were they up to while this was all going on?"_

_The LORD muttered something along the lines of "A pessimistic pest exists amidst Us."_

_Moses glared up at the roof of the tent. "I can hear You!" he said, emphatically._

_Tzipporah poked her head into the tent. "Is everything alright, hon? Who were you talking to, just now? I heard voices."_

_Moses shook his head as he shooed her back outside. "It was no one, little lamb. Just my Invisible Friend."_

_**"Now, I definitely heard that,"**__ the Great King answered him._

_Moses ignored Him and picked up where he had left off._

**The man and his wife were both naked, and they felt no shame. (5)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**(1) Genesis 32:28b**

**(2) Genesis 2:22**

**(3) Hebrew lore holds that Adam's first wife was named Lillith, and that she became the mother of all manner of imps and dark creatures.**

**(4) Genesis 2:23**

**(5) Genesis 2:25**


	5. An Old Familiar Story

Parables of the Bible: The Serpent

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: You know I don't own this Book, but I have to let you know anyway.

* * *

**An Old Familiar Story**

* * *

**Now the serpent was more crafty than any of the wild animals the LORD God had made. He said to the woman, "Did God really say, 'You must not eat from any tree in the garden'?" (Genesis 3:1)**

"Gan, Gan, I gob a supwise fa you," little Dror said, popping his head into the cave where his grandparents lived.

Chavah laughed. "And what would that be, little one?" _Knowing this little pest, it could be anything. Just last week, it was the "bug that could talk to the Most High", which is what Adam calls a preying mantis._

"Ok, Dror, what are you hiding this time?" She narrowed her eyes. _Please not a ..._

"Ta da!" Dror cried, flourishing his "surprise" by the tail. A harmless garden snake, who looked a bit cross-eyed.

Chavah went white as a sheet. She remembered.

* * *

Lucifer sneered as he watched the humans from on top of the wall. _This going to be too easy!_

He jumped down and strolled over to the Garden's Heart, where the two trees stood side-by-side.

Shifting his form to a lowly serpent, he flicked his tongue, tasting the air. _Soon!_

The woman kissed her husband deeply and then broke away. "What was it you wanted to show me, Adam?"

Adam's face, now serious, stood up and gently led her toward the Garden's Heart. "There's something you must know, dear heart."

The serpent smiled wickedly as he sensed the tension in the air. "They come sooner than expected," he hissed to himself.

High in the heavens, the Great King winced. His beautiful world was on the verge of being broken, as He knew it would be before He had created it.

Eve's hand was a minute second away from plucking the fruit, when Adam grabbed her and hugged her intensely. "Don't ever eat from that tree!" he shouted

Eve frowned. "Why not?" she asked

Adam thought back to the Lord's words. "Because God said that we could eat from any tree in the garden, but that one. If we eat from that one, we're going to die."

Eve digested that one. After a while, she looked up and stepped back from the tree. " I don't know what death is, but that fruit isn't worth a plug nickel."

Now it was Adam's turned to be confused. "What's a 'plug nickel'?"

The Great King breathed a sigh of relief. _There's still time._

The serpent emerged from his hiding spot among the leaves of the tree, his glistening copper scales glinting in the sunlight. _Very interesting, indeed!_

Chavah swallowed her nausea and gently taking the snake from her grandson and tossed it outside the cave.

Dror, naturally, was puzzled as to his grandmother's actions. Normally, she wasn't like this. "Gan-Gan, sorry about the snake," he apologized.

Chavah ruffled his hair. "It's alright," she whispered back. "Let me tell you why I don't like snakes."

Adam came home, not long after, to find his wife engrossed in retelling their history to one of their great-grandsons. He sighed. If only Chavah's curiosity hadn't reared its head and if only he, Adam, had not disobeyed the Creator's commands that day. He groaned slightly at the pain in his back. He was getting too old for this.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, picking up little Dror and sitting him on his lap.

"Gan-Pa, Gan-Gan tell a story," he said, his eyes shining with excitement.

Chavah nodded. "An old familiar one to us, beloved."

Adam frowned at her. "I know," he said, after a silence.

Leaning against the wall, invisible to the human eye, the Son listened once more as the story continued. If He was going to be human someday, He needed to experience them first hand.

* * *

**Author's Note: God (in all three Persons) is omniscient. Last line was a bit of fluff.**


	6. The Fallen Light

Parables of the Bible: The Serpent

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: God is Sovereign Ruler of everything. Means the Bible belongs to Him.

* * *

**The Fallen Light**

* * *

Author's Note: Someone suggested I put the angel Raphael in here. Ok, this chapter is from his POV.

* * *

The angel sighed. "This has got to be the most boring job He's assigned to me yet."

**"This only your first of many jobs," **the Great King answered from the Throne above.

The angel blushed and twirled his foot in the loose dust of the ground. "Sorry, my King."

**"Watch, but do nothing to interfere with the choice," **came back the reply.

Surveying the Garden, I can't help, but enjoy the peaceful serenity. But I cannot allow myself to be relax my guard. I warily eyed the snake coiled on the branch above me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked my brother.

"Because," he replied, leering at me in the way of all serpents.

I sighed. "Hurting the humans to hurt Him is not going to win the war, you know."

The serpent smirked. "I know, but these _precious _mud-creatures will be the death of Him one day. It's all about choice, you see."

I saw the woman coming before he did. "This sucks!" I grumbled. I could only watch as the woman and the serpent engaged in conversation.

**"Raphael!"** my King's sharp tone catches my ear. **"I want you front and center in the Throne room, right now!"**

I sighed. _Me and my big mouth!_

Just before I leave, I hear the woman clearly tell the serpent, "We may eat fruit from the trees in the Garden, but God did say, 'You must not eat fruit from the tree that is in the middle of the garden, and you must not touch it, or you will die.'"(1)

I recoiled at that. _She told an untruth. He didn't say anything about touching the fruit._

My brother just flicked a forked tongue at that comment. "You will not surely die," he told her. "For God knows that when you eat of it your eyes will be opened, and you will be like God, knowing good and evil." (2)

I began to cry. _No, how can you do this, my brother!_

I watched as the woman weighed the options in her mind. I watched in horror as the woman reached a decision, plucked a fruit, and the damnable juices flowed down her chin as she took that forbidden bite of desire.

"NO!" I screamed with every fiber of my being. My King was suddenly by my side, restraining me with His strength.

**"The choice is made, My son," **He told me.

I hung my head in shame. "I'm a failure as a guardian," I mumbled, the shame and guilt weighing heavy in my heart.

**"Honesty is your virtue, just as your language could use a bar of soap,"** he replied.

I had to laugh at that, because He was right. I, of all the angels, had a way of colorizing my vocabulary.

Before I was escorted from the garden, I watched the woman hand another one of the fruit to her mate, who had joined her by this time.

I shook my head sadly. The light had fallen from the hearts of men.

My brother's dark maniacal laughter rang out behind me.

**When the woman saw that the fruit of the tree was good for food and pleasing to the eye, and also desirable for gaining wisdom, she took some and ate it. She also gave some to her husband, who was with her, and he ate it. Then the eyes of both of them were opened, and they realized they were both naked; so they sewed fig leaves together and made coverings for themselves. (Genesis 3:6-7)**

* * *

**(1) Genesis 3:2-3**

**(2) Genesis 3: 4-5**


	7. Shard of Dying

Parables of the Bible: The Serpent

By: Wilona Riva

Disclaimer: All praise to the Most High. (Dodges lightning bolt) Hey, what did You do that for?

* * *

**Shard of Dying**

* * *

**Then the man and his wife heard the sound of the LORD God as He was walking in the garden in the cool of the day, and they hid from the LORD God among the trees of the garden. But the LORD God called out to the man, "Where are you?" (Genesis 3:8-9)**

Adam scratched his posterior and glared at his wife. "You had to do it, didn't you? 'Not worth a plug nickel', my eye! These fig leaves are itchy."

Chavah signed for her husband to be silent. There it was again-the footsteps _were_ coming closer. She paled and shivered. She was never this afraid before-_afraid_-a strange new word.

"I think He's looking for us," she whispered.

Adam's eyes bore into hers and then softened. "I know; I am scared as well. We're going to have to face Him sometime; we can't hide forever."

**"Adam! Where are you?"** came the Great King's voice, full of power and authority and sorrow.

Adam's eyes widened at the thought. "Chavah, you don't think He's going to unmake us, is He?"

Chavah's shuddered at the thought. "I don't know, but you'd better answer Him. The sooner we get this over with, the better."

Adam nodded and stepped out into the waning daylight, covered in fig leaves. And scratched his posterior again. "Darn things itch like crazy," he muttered.

The serpent looked on, amused, but terrified as the Lord swung a death glare in its direction.

The man shuddered as he felt like a huge chasm had been created between himself and the Creator of all things. He took a deep breath.

**He answered, "I heard you in the garden, and I was afraid because I was naked; so I hid." (Genesis 3:10)**

Adam shut his mouth at the all-knowing look from the Great King. "Chavah, you'd better come out; I think He _knows_."

Chavah shivering with fear, came out from the little grove of trees, the fig leaves falling off in droves. She gulped as the all-knowing eyes locked with hers.

The Great King sighed. He really didn't want to do this, but the choice had been rendered. The two had failed the test.

**And He said, "Who told you that you were naked? Have you eaten from the tree that I commanded you not to eat from?" (Genesis 3:11)**

Adam felt a surge of pure white anger at his wife. True, he had eaten from the tree, but she had taled him into it.

**The man said, "The woman You put here with me-she gave me some fruit from the tree, and I ate it." (Genesis 3:12)**

Chavah was stricken, as the pain of her mate's words made impact with her heart. "Adam, how can you blame me for this?"

The Lord turned His attention to her. **"What is this you have done?" (1)**

Chavah panicked. What was she going to do, say? **"The serpent deceived me, and I ate." (2)**

_It was all the stupid serpent's fault to begin with. I should have never listened to him. Argh!_

The serpent, who had been listening to the exchange, tried to slink away quietly, only to find his coils knotted up and unable to budge an inch. He had no choice, but to meet the wrath of an angry God full on.

The Lord, was upset. None of them took responsibility for their actions, and instead, He got the very first 'the devil made me do it' and a lot of finger pointing. Looking Lucifer dead in the eye, He spoke clearly and distinctly, every word crystal clear.

**So the LORD God said to the serpent, "Because you have done this,** **"Curse are you above all the livestock and all the wild animals You will crawl on your belly and eat dust all the days of your life." (3)**

He glanced sadly at the couple. They were now condemned to everlasting flames, to be separated from Him for all eternity. He couldn't leave them in the hall of Thanatos forever. He would provide the way for the debt to be paid, so they could come back Home.

**"And I will put enmity between you and the woman, and between your offspring and hers; he will crush your head, and you will strike his heel." (4)**

With that said, the paralysis left the serpent and he fled as fast as he could slither. Taking back his angelic form, Satan knew he had just made things worse instead of better. Out of the corner of his eye, he continued to watch the scene unfold, as the woman received her due.

The Great King gently touched the woman's stomach. "In nine turns of the moon, what you carry beneath your heart, will be a new life."

Stepping back, He regarded her thoughtfully and then nodded. **"I will greatly increase your pains in childbearing; with pain you will give birth to children. Your desire will be for your husband and he will rule over you." (Genesis 3:16)**

Adam hung his head in shame. His punishment wasn't long in coming.

The Lord was greatly displeased with this first of men. **"Adam," **He said, His voice barely above a whisper now.

**"Because you listened to your wife and ate from the tree about which I commanded you, 'You must not eat of it,'** **Cursed is the ground because of you; through painful toil you will eat of it all the days of your life.** **It will produce thorns and thistles for you, and you will eat the plants of the field.** **By the sweat of your brow you will eat your food until you return to the ground, since from it you were taken; for dust you are and to dust you will return." (Genesis 3:17-19)**

The Great Uncle sighed. _"And quit scratching your hindquarters. It's driving me nuts. Take these garments of skin and put them on, it will be a lot better than those fig leaves. And a lot warmer when the winter chill sets in." (5)_

The Son very gently guided them to a stone archway, which hadn't been there before. Very sadly, he led them outside the garden's walls and into the cool night air. "You both must leave and find new homes far from here. Though you will not see Me physically, know this; I am not far away. Call if you need me; I will answer from heaven. Keep My Father's promise in your hearts: One day, I will come."

Chavah's eyes released the floodgate of tears and she clung to her husband, who wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Adam, there's something I need to tell you."

Adam gazed down at her. "Now what?" he asked, the heavens. Apparently, he hadn't been listening.

The Son rolled His eyes. "Kids," He muttered, under His breath.

Adam's head shot up in surprise, as Chavah whispered her news to him. "YOU'RE WHAT?" he yelled.

**So the LORD God banished him from the Garden of Eden to work the ground from which he had been taken. After He drove the man out, He placed on the east side of the Garden of Eden cherubim and a flaming sword flashing back and forth to guard the way to the tree of life. (Genesis 3:24)**

The Great Uncle plunked a gargantuan tome, the size of six Encyclopedia Brittanicas in front of the angel Raphael. _"This should keep you out of trouble for a while."_

Raphael stared at the book. "Uh, what is it?"

_"Everything you need to know about healing. You'll need that knowledge for a future assignment."_

"Sounds a bit fishy," the angel muttered, staring at the huge book.

_"Funny, a fish is involved in that assignment. I'd suggest you begin reading,"_ the Great Uncle said, walking away really fast. (6)

Raphael, who felt like throwing something at His Creator, stamped down the urge to do so. "I will not become like my brother," he repeated over and over, as he slowly cracked open the book entitled: Healing For Dummies.

* * *

**(1) Genesis 3:13a**

**(2) Genesis 3:13b**

**(3) Genesis 3:14**

**(4) Genesis 3:15**

**(5) Genesis 3:21**

**(6) Allusion to the apocryphal Book of Tobit.**


End file.
